


Brush strokes on my skin

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: Everyone was born with a soulmate. A person that was supposed to make you feel complete, full, loved. A person who you were connected with by fate.And to prove that, every word on your skin would appear on theirs.Hanamaki has never written to his soulmate in nineteen years.As far as he is concerned, soulmates can suck his dick.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Never only lasts a little

Makki had never written to his soulmate.

People were always shocked when they heard the news for the first time, and he couldn’t say he was mad at them. He understood that at this point in his life not having shared a single word with your soulmate could only mean two things: either you didn’t want to meet them or they didn’t want to meet you.

So there was always a kind of awkward moment when the realization of Makki’s reality hit the other person, then they would avert their gaze, avoiding to look him in the eyes and say something along the lines of “Oh, I’m really sorry” or if it was one of the optimistic ones “Oh, that happened to my second cousin-in-law and they ended up meeting them anyway, don’t worry!”

Makki had never written to his soulmate, but he had, indeed, communicated with them.

He started doing it when he was seven.

At first it was just the nights when his parents weren’t home and he felt way too scared to fall asleep. He would look at the little luminescent stars that Tooru glued to his ceiling and under the faint light he would start to draw.

He’d grab his acrylics and the thinnest brush he had and focus on what he wanted to transmit, not the dark, not the noises outside, not that scary story Hajime had told them at recess. 

Then he started doing it almost every night, it became a routine. He would get home from training, get a shower, eat dinner, and draw something. Maybe it was a sunset on his arm, a forest on his leg or the sea in his hand.

He would always fell asleep just after the paint had dried and he would always get up with a little smiley face or a tiny heart somewhere on his wrist. When he started middle school he would even get really sweet comments about how he should be an artist and how his art gave his soulmate butterflies.

Always.

Until his sixteenth birthday came around. 

That night, after a great party where he had even been able to beat Hajime at arm wrestling, when he traced the first line on his arm a word suddenly appeared on his wrist.

Stop.

Makki kept his eyes fixed on the order, his soulmate had never interrupted them while drawing they had always said that they felt too nervous to ruin one of his masterpieces by it, so is he hadn’t done it a single night for 9 years, why now?

He waited, confused as what to say and what to expect. Then sentences started to appear little by little on his arm.

_I think I’m in love._

Makki put the brush aside and stretched to grab a marker to respond, however another sentence had already appeared before he could do anything, a bunch of them, actually. They seemed rushed and some words were crossed out way too many times trying to convey a message that wasn’t even clear in the other’s mind.

_I know this is selfish, I know that it probably won’t work out, and damn I haven’t even told him anything yet, but he feels right. I don’t think I want to find you… I’m so sorry, I hope that you do find someone else, someone that makes you feel this way, and makes it all worth it. I hope you understand._

Makki’s vision turned glassy and he didn’t realize how hard he was grabbing the sheets until he saw his knuckles turn white. 

There were thousands of cases and stories of people who weren’t able to be with their soulmates. Makki had always thought they were cute, how some people would risk everything just to be with their love, one that was not dictated by fate. It always amazed him how reckless human nature was, refusing to follow a predetermined path, even if it was clearly meant for them.

_“I don’t want to find you.”_

Now those stories made him sick.

A final string of words appeared and Makki struggled to read through the tears.

_Keep on drawing, I won’t respond anymore but you are talented and I do want to see you grow._

He couldn’t deny that keep on drawing was exactly what he did.

His soulmate wasn’t in love with him but Makki liked to think art was.

It may not seem like it now, but when he was younger he was nowhere near the easy-going type he was now.

As a toddler he wasn’t able to communicate properly, he got way too nervous, and the words that sounded perfectly organised in his head left his mouth as bubbling, nothing but noise and syllables that didn’t mix together as they should.

He never really cared about not having friends, he liked hanging out with his mom and the school’s speech therapist. Sure, he was kind of jealous when reccess came around and all he could do was stare at his tiny Shrek watch waiting for time to pass and head back to class, but he didn’t see it as a big deal.

However, humans needed to express themselves through something, it was nature and fate. And Makki couldn’t talk but he could see.

He drew the clock hands ticking when there was just two minutes more to go home, he drew the flowers across the neighbour's garden when they flourished on spring, he drew his mother’s eyes, full of joy when he finally brought a friend home for the first time.

Still, neither of those things had been the first to make Makki feel something while drawing.

He wasn’t hesitant when he grabbed the pencil, drawing was fun and easy, that was the main reason he did it, it was just another hobby like playing Mario Kart on Fridays. 

Today, however, he couldn’t quite picture what he wanted to draw.

He had already spaced out when someone approached him.

Makki had seen the boy around,of course, after all, they were in the same class. He had black curly hair and deep brown eyes, if you didn’t look closer you would probably think they matched his hair. It wasn’t true though, Makki could tell they were just a really dark brown, the right one had even been gifted with a little almond dot next to his pupil. The sudden thought of chocolate made his tummy roar.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

He quickly looked down to his notebook and grasped it tighter with his hands, words started echoing in his head and Makki’s mind tried to process them as fast as he could. He did bother to form some kind of sentence to respond but the other boy didn’t seem to be aware of his struggles and if he was, he didn’t pay mind to them.

“Oh, you are drawing” His classmate sat by his side then and peeked at the notebook, however the page was blank “You don’t know what to draw?”

Makki nodded, he felt relieved, he wasn’t being pressured to talk, and maybe it was the fact that they were talking about art or rather how the other boy looked at him, eyes fond and honest and a reassuring smile plastered on his face that made Makki felt at ease.

Oh.

That was new.

His fingers strengthened around the pencil, grasping it firmly but gently enough for the traces not to be harsh. He was focused enough not to notice the intense gaze of the other boy, fixed on how Makki moved the pencil like it was part of his body. The way every line seemed to make sense and how for the first time he could feel the drawing coming alive, as if it had a little bit of something that made it special… It amazed Makki.

A few minutes passed and Makki finally looked up, he turned around and a bright smile appeared on his lips.

“I need your name”

Makki liked that the other boy didn’t feel surprised to hear him talk. He just smiled again in that way that made it seem almost lazy and Makki felt his own grow wider.

“Matsukawa Issei”

He quickly wrote something down on the page and then teared the sheet of paper from the sketchbook, handing it to Matsukawa.

“From Hiro, to Issei” The dark haired boy read out loud.

Then a couple of kids came running, one of them was tall and his hair almost as dark as Matsukawa’s was spiked up, Makki thought it made him look like an angry porcupine. The other was a little bit smaller and his hair seemed more soft, his eyes were a light brown opposite to the first boy who had green eyes.

“Hey Mattsun let’s go play come on!” The brown haired boy grabbed Issei’s arm trying to get him to stand up, he eventually did and Matsukawa looked at Makki.

“I’m going to leave this inside first, I don’t want to ruin it”

“We’ll go with you” The taller boy pat his shoulder and then his gaze went down also falling on Hiro. “Wanna come?”

He got up and with eyes brighter than ever he looked at the three boys.

“Sure”

He didn’t start drawing because of his soulmate and he didn’t keep on drawing because of his soulmate and those stupid encouraging words.

He kept on drawing because it had always felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Well... this is a multi chapter fic, it'll go kind of slowly and I won't have a schedule for it, but i hope you bear with me and enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I wanna give makki a smooch in the head and yes he will always be an art major in my fics because he gives that vibes.
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr


	2. Soulmates are not everything

Of course the fact that Makki was way more easy-going and laid back than before didn’t necessarily mean he opened his heart to anyone. 

The only people who knew about his soulmate were Tooru, Hajime and Mattsun. 

And still, he had kept some of the details for himself. 

He didn’t talk about it until a month after it had happened.

He felt devastated and hated the fact that someone who he didn’t even know could have that much power over him. What once seemed simple became an incredible amount of work, going to school, tidying his room, talking to his friends... He even stopped going to morning practice, trying to get some more than needed sleep, only to lay in bed looking at the same white ceiling he had been staring at for the past seven hours, as if glaring at it hard enough would make him feel less lost. 

He felt useless and it showed.

Then one day someone knocked at the door, and when he told his mom it was fine, that he just needed some alone time, a ray of light invaded his dark room and the door swung open.

“You’ve been having some alone time for a month” 

Makki rolled over on the bed, facing the wall and burying himself more deeply in the covers.

“I’m fine Tooru, I’m just tired”

“Well you’ve been tired for a month then”

Oikawa sat on the edge of the bed and gently moved his hand to ruffle through Makki’s hair, tracing small circles around his head, intertwining his fingers through the soft pink locks and when he spoke again his voice was gentle.

“We are just worried Takahiro… Hajime hasn’t hit a spike well for two weeks   
now and Issei just vanishes after practice” He looked at Makki and smiled weakly, it tried to be reassuring but the look on his eyes was sad “We wanted to give you some space but…”

Then, his gaze averted from Makki to the door where Iwaizumi and Mattsun stood. Both of them struggled to brace all the content in their arms, the first carrying a laptop and a bunch of movie titles that seemed like Disney's ones, the other boy held four different bags with the McDonald's brand plastered over all of them and at least five different flavours of ice cream tubs.

“Come on Takahiro, you are not turning Disney and McDonald’s down, right?” Iwaizumi said smiling fondly at him. He looked at Oikawa, his previous sad semblant had turned into a more apologetic one.

And Makki laughed.

He wasn’t able to stop the tears from falling down and just sat there bursting out with intense laughter until it slowly faded into giggles and his chest burned from the lack of air.

The two other boys had already thrown themselves on to Makki’s bed, Mattsun to his left, Oikawa still on the edge of it and Iwaizumi resting his head on the pink haired boy’s lap.

“Fine, we can talk but we are so watching all those Disney’s movies”

So Makki told them a short version of the story, a really short one, actually. Basically along the lines of his soulmate refusing to talk to him anymore and nothing else. 

He didn’t know what kind of reaction he had expected from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, maybe, one that reflected a little bit of pity at least. Their story was far from perfect but they had managed to overcome the difficulties together and when they finally were ready to tell everyone (and looking back probably when they finally were ready to come to terms with it themselves) there wasn’t a single person who was surprised. Those two had always been made for each other. Maybe that was exactly why Makki thought they would feel sorry for him.

“Soulmates aren’t everything” Iwaizumi declared, he didn’t say it to make him feel better, he didn’t say it as encouragement. It was an affirmation, he was just stating a fact, same as anyone would say “blue” when asked what colour the sky was. 

Oikawa and Mattsun simply nodded. 

And Makki appreciated it.

_

“Hey! Makki” Oikawa appeared suddenly beside him and grabbed his wrist, dragging the pink haired boy away. Makki sent a death glare at his friend and slightly turned around, he shrugged his shoulders apologetically at the boy standing at least two meters behind now.

Nothing new about Oikawa cutting short one of Makki’s potentials one night stands.

The blonde boy waved him goodbye with a somewhat confused look on his face.

“What the hell do you want?” He asked getting rid of Oikawa’s grip and sending one last look behind his shoulder before looking at his friend.

“What the hell do I want? Come on Makki, don’t play dumb” The taller boy crossed his arms and pouted at Makki, the later just rolled his eyes.

“For the last time, no. I already told you, I have my own ways” Oikawa stared at him in disbelief, same look as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that… and so on.

“You are not even giving him a chance!”

“Of course I’m not because, okay wait, read my lips” Makki mouthed an angry _I don’t fucking want_ to do it and Oikawa just shook his head, he kept one hand on his waist and used the other to emphasize his ridiculous offer.

“You know what? Okay, listen here dipshit, I really didn’t want to pull this card on you but since you can’t even return a favour you un-”

“Again, me asking you to bring take out on your way to campus is not the same as you asking me to model with absolutely zero experience of it for a guy I don’t even know”

“First of all, yes it is, second the guy has a name, and third, he offered to lend you his studio so you can finish your stupid realism assignment or whatever that’s called. It feels like I’m doing you yet another favour, huh” Oikawa closed his mouth but not even a second had passed before he opened it again to add something with a mischievous grin on his face “Plus, he’s hot”

“And, again, remind me why aren’t you taking the offer?”

Oikawa quietly mumbled something and Makki looked at him, eyebrow raised. 

“He works with Ushijima…”

“You are fucking kidding me” The pink haired boy wheezed, wrapping his arms around himself to try and calm somehow the roars of uncontrolled laughter leaving his body “How are you this petty I’m-”

“But you’ll do it then?”

“We’ll see” Makki started walking towards the campus coffee shop with Oikawa beside him “What’s his name then?”

“Terushima Yuuji”

_

Despite his initial opposition on modelling for Terushima, Makki was now standing in front of the studio’s doors. Checking his phone one last time to make sure he had gotten the address right, he entered the building. 

The studio had a minimalistic style to it, everything was either black or white, sparing some dark wood furniture such as a big desk on the right. There were two sofas on the left, both white, which Makki believed to be a horrendous decision if the people there didn’t want to clean them at least three times a week. He probably wasn’t one to talk about good decisions either way so he wasn’t about to complain.

He walked over the desk near the entrance, instantly spotting and smiling at Ushijima, they weren’t rivals no matter how much Oikawa complained about it, at least not off the court. 

The tall and muscular boy nodded, acknowledging Makki and gestured to the far end of the hallway, then, he put on his jacket and left his spot behind the desk. With not so much as half a step Ushijima was towering over Makki. He simply extended his arm, fist closed and the pink haired boy took a second to understand he was trying to give something to him.

Yeah, maybe Oikawa was a little right, Ushijima was quite unnerving after all.

The taller boy handed him a silver key. Makki was about to ask something, utterly confused, but Ushijima took the word instead.

“Please give this to Yuuji. Goodbye Takahiro” Without another word, Ushijima made his way towards the doors, turning off the hall lights in the process.

Makki was starting to think Oikawa had prepared a really elaborated plan to kill him. Also, since when did Ushijima know his given name?

He brushed the whole interaction off, making a mental note to text the group chat later and accidentally kick Oikawa out of it. 

When he reached the end of the hallway he hesitated for a moment, but he didn’t take too much time to realize that he couldn’t ran away and take the key with him. Besides when had he really said no to a possibility of a good time with a hot guy in an empty building? Yeah, never. Oh, and he did have to end his realism assignment, anyway.

Makki knocked on the door and entered the room. 

It would be completely dark if it wasn’t for a tiny lightbulb hanging in the middle of a white background. Makki left his belonging drop on the floor and was about to take out his phone and scream at Oikawa via video call when a figure appeared in front of him.

“Sorry for the creepy lights, I was just going to get the reflectors when you came in” If Makki had had any desire to shout at his friend about how he could shove his offer up his ass before, it was completely gone by now.

The boy standing in front of him, Terushima, was slightly taller than him, maybe five centimeters, could be six. He was blonde, but it was obviously dyed, his natural hair color, a light brown, could be seen below the undercut. It made Makki instantly want to run his finger through it. His gaze dropped a little more down, Terushima’s eyes were the same color as his hair and he had three piercings on his right ear, four on his left.

Just as Makki’s eyes made their way to the other boy’s mouth, his lips curved slightly upward.

“Like what you see, hottie?”

Great, he had been staring. 

With full certainty that he wouldn't have to use blush for the photoshoot Makki extended his arm and gave the key to Terushima. Luckily that seemed to be the correct thing to do because when the other boy talked again, the tension in the room had dissipated, not completely, but enough for Makki to relax a little.

“Oh, thank you, I guess Waka already left?”

“Yeah”

“We are alone then”

“At least buy me dinner before, what are you a fuckboy?”

Thing is, of course Makki had been surprised at Terushima’s appearance. Oikawa had, indeed, said he was hot. Still he hadn't really expected him to be. It wouldn’t be the first time his friend had pulled that dirty card on him and lied about it. But he couldn’t just stop functioning because the guy in front of him was a snack, it was just not his way of approaching things. 

“You’ll have to find out” Terushima made his way towards the back of the room, still in the shadows. A minute later he came back holding a big reflector, the weight of it making his biceps flex, as he setted it down next to the tripode positioned in front of the white background. “I left the clothes in the dressing room, it’s the door to the right, don’t worry if they are a little loose, it’s better for the shot”

Makki ducked to pick up his bag, and once in the small room, changed out of his clothes. When he was left on underwear, a smirk made its way up his face. The idea of a photoshoot, with him as a model and Terushima as a photographer seemed fun enough. The idea of it with this clothes made it chaotic, and oh how he loved chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean Teru is indeed hot, and buckle up because we still have a long way to go from here.
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr!


	3. Make me young forever, then

When Makki got out of the dressing room Terushima was turning on the reflectors. A dark wooden stool had been settled in front of the white background, and an extensive set of different brushes and colors of body paint could be seen just to the right, out of the shot scene.

The blonde boy turned around, eyes shining the slightest bit when his gaze fell on Makki. 

“My clothes suit you well, huh?”

“Do you share them with everyone else or should I feel special?”

“I only share it with the cute ones”

He had already figured they were Terushima’s. The smell of cologne had been intense when he had entered the studio the first time but the scent of the clothes was immersive, any man could drown in it. What a shame that smells couldn’t be captured and kept forever like instants were on photography.

At first sight Makki would have never taken Terushima to be a formal man, he certainly wouldn't have taken him for someone who owned a wide variety of suits, however the dressing room had been full of them, the simple black one that he was wearing now had already been picked out from the bunch, resting on a metallic chair towards the right.

Although the suit was quite simple, just black, the way Makki wore it made it seem rebellious, surely a contradiction of what it should represent. The pink haired boy wasn’t wearing a shirt below the jacket, with only one button keeping his bare chest of being entirely displayed; the trousers hanged low on his waist, a clear consequence of being smaller than Terushima and let the pale skin of his hips show. There weren’t any shoes with the suit but he figured being barefoot suited (no pun intended) the photoshoot better.

He hadn’t been requested to wear a tie, but when he had seen it next to the suit, he picked it up and put it on as loose as he could anyway, he could always put it aside if Terushima didn't like it but he thought it finished the look, making it outstanding.

“Sit, I’m going to mess a little with your pretty face”

Makki did as ordered without complaint. 

Terushima’s hands were cold on his skin, holding his jaw to apply contour and then brushing his cheek while he applied mascara to his eyes. Once he was finished he backed up a few steps, apparently, the result didn’t satisfy him enough because he ducked next to a black bag and started pulling out different shades of glossy lipsticks, all in a scale of pinks. He approached Makki again, and towering over him, compared the shades to his hair color, he tried some until he settled for the fifth one, mumbling a little yes.

Terushima put the other lipsticks away and ducked in front of Makki. He wasn’t really a fan of makeup, he did like mascara and blush was something he had been naturally gifted with, the rest of it though, wasn’t really his cup of tea. Some of that must have shown of his face because the other boy just smiled at him, a hint of something devious in the way the corners of his lips twisted upwards.

“Don’t worry, it’s not for you”

Makki hadn’t even had time to process what that meant before Terushima, gloss already on his lips, pressed his mouth against his neck. It wasn’t much more than a peck, but it had completely caught him off guard, a gasp left his body before he could try to suppress it.

“My, my leave that for the bedroom, sweetie”

“Warn me then, fuckboy”

“Okay, I’m gonna kiss your cheek, try not to get a boner this time”

Makki blushed a little at the response, a complete betrayal from his body, truly. Terushima’s lips gently brushed his skin until, same as before, he gave him a rather fast peck on his left cheek. Makki didn’t really know why, but he wanted the other boy to stay that close just for a little longer, and he had always been the carefree type, so he didn’t hesitate to talk just to keep him there, as his heart desired.

“What got you into photography?”

He did wonder why Terushima hadn’t been able to hire another model when Oikawa had refused, one who was, well, an actual model, and that had been, indeed, one of the things he had been meaning to ask since he entered the studio. However, there was something about knowing why Terushima had chosen photography that made him ache with curiosity. 

He didn’t know much about the other boy, but Oikawa had told him the basics. He was majoring in photography in a university a few blocks from Makki’s own and though he hadn’t finished the degree yet, he was already well-known amongst most of the professional photographers in the city. He assumed the studio was his, not some rented place, if the random items displayed in the desks on the back where any indication, and figured it had been as good as a question as any. Besides it still served another purpose, one that was much more of a priority and had a lot more to do with Terushima not leaving just yet.

“It freezes time” He said, still a little too close and not close enough at the same time from Makki’s neck “Life never repeats itself, everything is gone in an instant and you can never experience it again” Terushima finally sat upright looking Makki in the eyes “In photography you can capture moments, time is irreversible, but in the split second the photo is taken, time stops. The rain doesn’t fall anymore, the waves don’t crash against the shore and people don’t grow old”

The blonde boy smiled, a mischievous yet hopeful spark on his eyes as he walked away, stopping next to the camera and throwing a glance back.

“Make me young forever, then”

Terushima leaned in front of the tripode and started directing Makki, and thank god, the instructions were clear and simple, nothing too complicated that an inexperienced model couldn’t achieve. He told him to stand upright, maybe try this position on top of the stool and so on. He played with the camera from time to time, pressing buttons and sticking his tongue out as if it would help him concentrate. Makki couldn’t help but glance at him from time to time and he almost tripped when he noticed the silver piercing Terushima was playing with between his teeth.

The blonde boy left his spot behind the camera, adjusted the lights and returned throwing a side smile at Makki.

“I want to take some closer shots”

“Go ahead”

Terushima, camera between his hands, neared Makki. He crouched in front of him, ducked at his feet and with the lens now focused on the pink haired boy’s face, he started taking shots. 

The only sound in the empty building were the ephemeral clicks that could be heard each time Terushima took a picture. He moved impatiently around Makki, never allowing his shadow to fall over his face but still aiming to capture the best moment in the best angle possible, never seeming satisfied enough. 

Everytime he moved their knees would shortly brush, or Terushima’s hand would find its way to Makki’s hair only to gently pull at it so he didn’t forget to look up, and after the blonde boy had rolled up the sleeves of his leather jacket, Makki’s gaze couldn’t help but wander, almost forgetting the camera between them.

“Tell me if you are uncomfortable with this, ‘kay?”

“Okay”

His voice sounded smaller than he had originally intended it to and Terushima’s side smirk was the clear proof that he hadn’t missed that little detail. He slowly raised from Makki’s right side where he had ducked again, grabbing the camera with his left hand. The blonde boy looked him right into the eyes as his right knee settled on the stool, between the other boy’s thighs. His lips had a phantom of the same gloss that lingered on Makki’s neck and cheeks, making them shine the slightest bit, still enough for him not to be able to take his eyes off them. 

Terushima leaned, his right hand was now positioned behind the other boy, grabbing the edge of the stool. Because of his height Makki would have to look up if he wanted to meet his gaze but he still was too entranced by the other boy’s mouth to even consider it. At least, until Terushima positioned the camera as far as he could from their side and his, now free, left hand caressed Makki’s cheek.

“Look at me”

With that voice, he would have done anything Terushima had asked for. 

His eyes finally met those light brown ones, they both leaned in, way too slowly giving how intense the kiss was. Their teeth clacked at the first contact but it didn’t matter, they were both far too invested in the other to care. Terushima’s hand found its way towards Makki’s butt, squeezing a little, and taking the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the other’s mouth when he gasped. 

There wasn’t a battle for control over the kiss. Makki was pleased to get Terushima to lead. All he wanted to do was get lost on his scent, on his hand cupping his cheek, trying to get them as close as it was possible and on his soft lips pressing against Makki’s own.

Neither of them knew for how long they had been kissing but the air had started to feel too hot and heavy around them, and each second they needed to part for breath felt way too long. The only thing Makki was aware of, apart from Terushima’s lips, hands, scent, Terushima, in general, was the last button of his jacket not longer being closed.

He was the one to slightly part then, with Terushima’s forehead resting against his and a little breathless he said.

“We should stop now”

“Right, yeah, yeah, right”

Both were flustered, and although he had been the one to part, Makki was a lot more red. Terushima had ducked again to pick the camera and he looked intensely at it before speaking again.

“Can I?”

“Ah, mm, yeah sure, why not?”

After the click of the camera, the room fell silent, Terushima’s eyes were shining and he didn’t part his gaze from the camera when he stood up and walked over to the tripode again. 

Surprisingly, the new silent ambient wasn’t awkward, Makki made his way to the dressing room sure that they were finished, at least, for today. He changed out of the suit and folded it, leaving it in its original place. He opened the door, carrying his bag and didn’t have time to approach Terushima before the other boy was already in front of him. 

“I want to send you the photos before, you know, using them and all so…” Makki giggled at the sight of Terushima, still flustered and without his flirty cover, he was endearing. He took the phone the blonde boy was holding and entered his number “I’ll text you later”

Makki nodded and was already making his way towards the door when he remembered the principal reason as to why he had come.

“You still owe me a day in the studio”

“Oh, yeah, I have to check my schedule but for sure”

“You are welcome for the less shitty excuse to get my number”

He left the room then, giggling a little and mentally thanking Oikawa. Only when he finally left the studio and took out his phone did he realize how late it was. The group chat was about to blew up and out of one hundred messages, ninety-five were from Oikawa, all asking for a detailed explanation of his experience. Four of the rest were from Iwaizumi, three were the typical messages telling Oikawa to shut up and the last was a simple “but tell us how did it go?” The last one was from Mattsun, of course “yeah Makki, spill”

He sent another one in response saying he’d tell them in person but called Oikawa right ahead, knowing f he didn’t he’d be spammed until he literally, and figuratively died. 

“So? How did it go?”

“Ushijima didn’t even stay with us”

“Yeah, I know”

Makki stopped mid-step, already a few blocks away from the studio.

“What do you mean you know?”

“I kind of set you up with Terushima”

He inhaled deeply before he started walking away.

“Tooru, I’m going to beat you up”

“No way, I’m doing you a favor look, he’s a good guy! Kuroo told me he has just been too caught up on work and hasn’t had the time to meet anyone and he’s way hotter than your average one night stand so-”

“Don’t so me! You could have just set up a normal date Tooru, what the fuck?”

“You’d never agree to that”

“True but still”

“Oh, so you are telling me you didn’t like him?”

“I-” He groaned, far away from the phone and gaining a few strange looks from strangers “Fine, yeah, I liked him”

“Did you fuck? Did you fuck? Did yo-”

Makki hung up and didn’t bother looking at the phone until he reached the campus, not as if he was getting out of telling everything to Oikawa. For fucks sake they shared a dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive! To be honest, I've been feeling a little unmotivated lately, but don't worry, I'll keep on updating and bringign a one shot from time to time. 
> 
> If you want to read a little bit mroe about Iwaoi and Mattsuhana but need a little bit more of angst I'll recommend you check my last fic "I need you" I've put a lot of work into it and hope you like it!!!
> 
> Kudos and specially comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr! Please come talk to me about anything!!!


	4. The sequel

“So, let me get this straight- shut up Oikawa it stopped being funny a month ago” The taller boy closed his mouth and pouted at his boyfriend while crossing his arms over his chest “He didn’t know it was a set up and he kissed you anyway?”

“He wasn’t supposed to. But Kuroo is an idiot so sucks to suck, I guess”

“You didn’t tell me that last night” 

“You didn’t ask, Makki”

“So what about it?” Mattsun, sitting next to one of the subjects of their conversation, spoke. He played with the straw of his drink, moving it in circles before looking at Makki “It’s nothing more than a one time thing, right?”

“Two times thing, I guess”

“Yes it is!”

Oikawa and Makki locked eyes. The first had a surprised expression, the bridge of his glasses dropping a little bit lower on his nose. The latter sighed at his friend’s exaggeration.

“He still owes me a day at the studio, that was the deal”

“You want to see him again”

“I want to pass the semester”

“Yeah, and to pass out on his bed”

Iwaizumi spat his drink and urged to pick a napkin, Makki’s gaze didn’t shift from Oikawa to him, not even for an instant. He knew how his friend worked, looking away now would mean instant victory to him. He wasn’t about to have it.

“So? What about it?”

Apparently, that was the right answer, Oikawa didn’t falter, but his mouth opened and closed again, not knowing what to say… and why wouldn’t he know what to say? It wasn’t any different from the rest of his one night stands, he would go to the studio and have a good time, plus he’d get to work on an actual studio, the body paint and all the brushes on the side of the room hadn’t left his mind yet. Why was Oikawa...

“You never see someone more than once” Mattsun said, eyes fixed on his phone “And you don’t just kiss them”

Makki wasn’t proud of how fast he lost the staring battle after that. His friend didn’t seem fazed by any of his words, he sipped at his drink, eyes still not meeting Makki. He looked at Oikawa again, the brunette had readjusted his glasses and he and Iwaizumi had the same expression on their face. So they agreed with Mattsun huh.

“I have to see him again because I have to finish my assignment” He repeated “And yeah, I might fuck him but it’s more of a commercial break in a movie than a sequel guys”

“Whatever you say Makki” Oikawa said, a clearly satisfied smirk on his face but finishing the topic for good. The taller one was about to speak again when Iwaizumi cut him off, grabbing his bag and pulling it backwards so he was able to fish through his books.

He picked up his phone, which was vibrating like crazy and excused himself for a moment. He came back a mere five minutes later, brow furrowed as always but a neutral expression on his face.

“It’s from secretary, some shit about the dorm, I don’t know. You gotta come Mattsun”

The other boy stood up, placing his phone on his pocket and leaving his now empty drink on the table. 

“Do you want us to go with-” 

“Nah, it’s fine. We’ll text you later”

Both of them stared as Iwaizumi and Matsukawa walked off, faster than how Issei usually did but, to be honest, Hajime never gave up an opportunity to exercise.

“So,” Oikawa started again, this time not being interrupted by anyone “When are you seeing Teru again?”

“He told me he had to check his schedule, he seemed pretty busy…” As if on cue, Makki’s phone made a sound, it was a message from, how not, Terushima, asking if they could meet tonight at the studio “or not”

“Oh, he texted you? Let me see, let me see!”

“Don’t be a creep, what if is a nude?”

“Is it? Is it a nude? Oh my god”

“I wish, he just asked to meet tonight”

“Well then say yes, what are you waiting for?”

“You to shut up” He said, almost out of habit, then, another message came through, and Makki let out a groan “It’s way too late, I don’t wanna walk back to campus at one in the morning”

“How many times have you done that drunk?”

“Fair point but still…”

“Okay, okay, I’ll pick you up”

Makki, grinning, quickly typed an affirmative response and flipped his phone, screen facing the table. When he looked at his friend, a smudge of ink had appeared on his wrist, and, trying not to let his mind linger to long, he changed the topic to one he knew would catch his attention.

“So, about Haj…”

_

A few hours later Makki was, once again, heading towards Terushima’s studio, this time, carrying all his arts supplies, ready to finish his monthly assignment for the subject.

It was a project he had been interested into. Although, realism wasn’t really his style, he was all for trying new things, even if it was only to tell a funny story at parties, that much, you could ask Mattsun about.

He was walking down the street, hands in his pocket and blasting music only he could hear through his headphones when he got a message from Oikawa, some stupid emoji combo that suggested improper things. He decided turning off his phone would be way better. 

In a matter of minutes he was met with the same scenery of the previous day, Ushijima, behind the desk, gives him a key to give to Terushima and leaves just then. Makki simply shrugged his shoulders, wondering for a minute what exactly was Ushijima’s job if he kept wandering off every time. 

He didn't think for too long about it, though. He had a couple of things to get done tonight. 

“Hey” Makki said as he entered the room, completely illuminated this time, something he would need without any doubt if he was about to draw.

“Hey Makki” 

Terushima turned around to look at the taller boy, moving a few steps to the other’s left in the process. Makki’s eyes stayed fixed in the spot where the blonde one had been, blocking the view that was displayed now in front of his eyes, he felt himself almost drool at the sight. 

There was a piece of furniture, probably bigger than his own desk back at campus. It holded hundreds, he could swear even thousands, of art supplies. From the widest variety of painting brushes he had ever seen, to every color of acrylic paint and watercolour that existed, that, without even mentioning how many markers, pencils, and different types of paper there were.

“Come on, it’s not so shocking” Terushima whispered by his side, he could feel his hot breath next to his neck, still, his eyes weren’t able to part from the magnificent view.

“I’d brought my own”

“They’re all to use anyway, if you want, that is”

“I mean… it’d be a waste if I didn’t” Makki said, starting to mess around with the supplies, deciding to be greedy and pick whatever he found eye-catching, carrying to the table at the right “Are you rich or something?”

Even the table, a wooden one painted white, looked extremely expensive, despite its minimalistic style that matched the rest of the studio. The chair in which he sat at the moment, was a simple one, a black tone, darker than his own jeans, but still, Makki could tell it was worth twice his wardrobe. Not that he was about to complain, it was comfortable.

“Depends on what you define as rich” Terushima answered, leaning on the table. His left hand holding his chin as he stared out the window, his eyes lingering there for a moment before turning and looking at the other boy, smirk on his face “But I guess you could say so”

A shiver run through Makki’s spine as he caught a glimpse of the tongue piercing, it was shiny and he knew, from experience, that it would feel cold against his tongue. 

He looked away, prepared to switch their roles. This time, Terushima would have to be the model, so, at least, he could be a little more in control than the previous time. Maybe, he could be the one to tease the other for a change.

Makki instructed him, deciding to mess with both, his teacher and Teru. He told the blonde one to open his shirt, just a few buttons, but still, enough to see a bit of his abs. However, Terushima didn’t hesitate for a moment, not even the smallest hint of shame on his face.

And it angered Makki. A lot.

“Uhm” He murmured, toying with the pencil between his fingers “Actually, I’m not feeling it”

“What? The pose?”

“No, not that, that’s fine. It’s just…” The chair was pushed backwards as Makki stood up, walking towards the other boy. He resented the height difference a little, although he always felt in the need to look up when he was with Mattsun. His hands found their way towards the white shirt, unbuttoning, complete focus in doing it slowly and speaking quietly “That’s better”

Then, he knelt on the ground, hiding his surprise at how cold the floor was, and, looking up, making sure to keep eye contact, got rid of the button of his jeans. It made a small pop when they opened, and Terushima’s eyes flickered closed for a second before they fell on Makki again, piercing. There was the smallest hint of a blush on the upper part of his cheeks.

Makki got up, not sparing a single glance towards the other this time, and made his way back to the chair, rubbing circles on his wrist. He picked a pencil, ready to start assignment, knowing he had already fulfilled one of his goals. He didn’t really care about Terushima having taken a hint or not, he could draw him either way, almost naked or fully clothed, one would be more boring that the other, sure, but not impossible.

There was huffed breath coming from his right that made him shiver again. Luckily, he managed not to drop the pencil.

“Makki” 

As he turned his head, meeting Terushima’s gaze, he felt his mouth watering at the sight.

Terushima looked… stunning. 

He had ducked down, meaning he was at Makki’s eye level, his eyes almost on fire, a little squinted, and his pupils, usually barely visible against his dark brown irises, had swallowed all color they had. Two locks of blonde-dyed hair fell on his face, just above his nose. Contrary to his usual smirk, his mouth was relaxed, lips parted and shiny with saliva. He had, definitely, taking the hint, because the only thing he was wearing, were boxers.

What really made him lose it, though, was Terushima’s blushed face, red almost reaching his ears.

Their lips collided as the chair fell behind Makki, and the other boy rushed to hold him, taking advantage of the incident to deepen the kiss.

Terushima wrapped his arms around the smaller’s one figure, hands grabbing his waist and hair in a rushed and hot kiss. They moved in a messy way, trying to take as much of the other as it was possible, and, quickly, Terushima took hold of Makki’s hands, raising him until he stood up. Then, he pushed him against the white table, letting his long legs wrap around his hips. The younger boy held his weight with his palms, firmly pressed on the table.

His eyes were fixed on the crook of Makki’s neck, so white it reminded him of porcelain, and when the other noticed it, along with the way Terushima licked his lips, a rush run through him.

“Are you sure you…” Terushima said, eyes not meeting him, hypnotized with the other's body.

“Yes”

“What about…”

“I’ll take a pic and do it home, Teru”

Biting his bottom lip, the blonde boy leaned in, devouring Makki’s mouth before making his way towards the pale skin, a predator look on his eyes, as if he was about to catch a prey worth more than his life.

And between moans, groans and the sound of art supplies hitting the floor, Makki got lost. His mind was quiet as he wasn’t used to, the only sensation he could focus on being Terushima’s skin against his own. Not even the smudged writing on the other’s shoulder mattered now. It hit him like a wave, and, as his sight went white, his body relaxed, the pleasure fading the only thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I wish I was Terushima.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry if I'm not posting as many one shots as I normally do, but I'm working hard on this fic and also "I need you" a recently finshed iwaoi devilma au that I recommen you to check out (totally not because i've written it)
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr!!


End file.
